A Chocolate Kiss
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: Damon could see Alaric was in a bad mood and he wanted to do something for him. This is a SLASH story so if you don't like, don't read. Also includes how Stefan and Caroline found out Damon and Alaric are together. WRITTEN FOR THE WEEKLY THEME WORD CHALLENGE. (DALARIC)
1. Chapter 1

WEEKLY THEME WORD CHALLENGE ( 23.4.13. – 30.4.13. )

Title: **A CHOCOLATE KISS  
**Type: Two-part  
Category: Vampire Diaries  
Theme word: CHOCOLATE  
Pairing: Damon, Alaric, Stefan, Caroline  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: M  
Chapters: 1/2  
Status: Complete  
Year: 2013  
Size: 22 KB  
Summary: Damon could see Alaric was in a bad mood and he wanted to do something for him. This is a SLASH story so if you don't like, don't read. Also includes how Stefan and Caroline found out Damon and Alaric are together. WRITTEN FOR THE WEEKLY THEME WORD CHALLENGE.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Vampire Diaries. Sadly.

**AN/** This is my second story for this week theme word challenge. Hope you'll like it and please review. **WARNING**: this is a SLASH story, so if you're not into it, don't read. Sex scenes included. The characters are a bit OOC, but not much. Hope you don't mind.

* * *

Alaric was having a bad day. Scratch that, he was having a bad week. Even since his undead wife returned to Mystic Falls, once again starting trouble, in the, usually, peaceful town.

Of course, Katherine was behind it all. What purpose, neither Damon nor he knew. Bur they doubled their forces to keep Elena and the rest of the town folks safe.

He didn't loved her anymore. Now, looking back, he wasn't sure he ever loved her. He was sure he never felt for her what he was feeling now. Now, his feelings were consuming. He felt alive for the first time in his life.

Never, in a million years, would he thought, upon arriving in this town, he would find love. That was far from his mind.

He came here to find out what happened to his wife, to find the vampire who killed her. And he found him. And more. Isobel, his wife was now also a vampire, by her own choice. And Damon, the vampire who turned her become his friend, his lover, his love.

Everything started when they joined forces to save Elena from Katherine few months ago. They were fighting few loose vampires and afterwards went for a drink to a local and the only bar in Mystic Falls. Soon, that became their routine. They would meet at the bar and drank their sorrow away. Somehow, during that time, they became friends. He found out a lot about Damon, that he isn't what everybody seemed to believe he was. He could, somehow, see past that monster mask he always wore. He was smart, well educated, sometimes even warm and caring person. He no longer saw him as a murderous vengeful vampire. No, Damon was a man who stood firmly on the ground. And above all, he was honest. He remembered the day they first kissed and slept together.

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBACK

The first time they kissed was inevitable. He was drowning his sorrow after finding out his wife never loved him, never wanted to be with him. He was only a means to an end for her to leave her parents. If he wasn't dating her back then, she would've easily picked another sucker. Unfortunately, the sucker was him. Even though he didn't love her, it hurt to know he was used. Five years lost…

Suddenly, he felt a presence on the chair next to him, and he looked at who it was. Of course, it was Damon. He groaned inwardly thinking that the vampire would start tormenting him or add salt to the fresh wound. He didn't have the strength dealing with that. However, he found himself surprised, and a bit worried, since Damon didn't even said a word. He just kept ordering shot after shot. And he knew what that meant. He must have had a fight with his brother. Over Elena.

After a tenth shot, Damon noticed Alaric was watching him. Without asking, he signaled for another round for both of them.

"What's wrong?" Alaric sighed.

"What made you think anything is wrong?" Damon asked back.

"Well, you're drinking more than usual, and I can tell you're in awful mood. And when you're like that, you usually do something stupid."

"You think you know me?" Damon looked at Alaric, and the teacher could see the pain in the vampire eyes. "But you don't! No one knows who I really am. And everybody thinks the worst of me!"

"You had a fight with Stefan." Alaric stated, and after Damon raised his glass as in to salute him, he continued. "Over Elena. And I suppose he was referring over what Isobel said."

"You're so smart tonight, teacher!" Damon snickered. "His exact words were _'history will not repeat itself.'_"

"I see. And what do you think?" Alaric asked.

"I think, if we want this conversation, we'll have to move to another place, since the bar is about to close. And, I'm not nearly as drunk to talk about feelings."

Alaric thought about what Damon said. He didn't want him doing something stupid, and knowing Damon...well, nothing was certain. The one thing he knew for sure, was that the last thing Damon needed right now, was being alone. He needed a friend.

If Alaric was honest with himself, he would also admit that he needed a friend too. And that tonight he didn't want to be alone as well. So, he went with his instinct.

"Come. Let's go."

"Where?" Damon asked, momentarily forgetting Alaric was there.

"You said it yourself. The bar is about to close and I'm not leaving you alone."

"So where are we going exactly? This is the only bar in Mystic Falls as far as I know. Or did another mystically appeared?" Damon asked sarcastically, following Alaric and holding three bottles of Bourbon he bought before they left.

"My place." Alaric answered simply.

"What?" Damon stopped walking. His hearing was off, because there was no way he just heard Alaric say they were going to his place.

Alaric turned around and looked at the shocked vampire. He managed to surprise him. Part of him was dancing with glee, and the other part was asking was he out of his mind.

"Look, I've told you, I'm not leaving you alone. So, you have three options. One, you can stay here looking like a fool. Two, you can go to the Boarding House and have another fight with Stefan. Or three, you can come with me. So, what will it be?"

"I'm coming with you." Damon sighed. He didn't like the first two options. "But, I'm driving so give me the keys. Out of two of us, I have better reflexes."

Alaric gave him the keys, rolling his eyes. Ten minutes later, they were in front of Alaric's door.

"Come in, Damon." Alaric said, entering his apartment.

Damon entered and looked around. The place was big, enough for a small family. But mostly, it felt like home. Something Boarding House didn't have. The kitchen was separated by a glass wall from the dining room.

He took a peek into the bathroom, it wasn't big, but it was classic. The last room was closed and he assumed it was the bedroom. The next room he entered was the living room. And it was obviously the heart of the apartment. In one corner was a desk with laptop on it, and lots of papers. '_Probably school work_.' Damon thought. TV and other accessories filed the rest of that side. On the other, was a big bookshelf filled with books. He took a look at the titles and noticed he had most of the books himself. But what he loved the most was the enormous sofa in the center of the room. It was clearly a dominant part. In front was a small coffee table. He was still carrying the bottles he bought, and he put them down, then sat on the sofa.

While Damon was looking around, Alaric was looking at him. He seemed calm, but... He was more concerned about this strange feeling he suddenly got. Why did he felt Damon belonged here? Brushing the thought away he took two glasses and joined the vampire on the sofa.

They drank first two shots in silence, then Damon spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **A CHOCOLATE KISS  
**Type: Two-part  
Category: Vampire Diaries  
Theme word: CHOCOLATE  
Pairing: Damon, Alaric, Stefan, Caroline  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: M  
Chapters: 2/2  
Status: Complete  
Year: 2013  
Size: 68 KB  
Summary: Damon could see Alaric was in a bad mood and he wanted to do something for him. This is a SLASH story so if you don't like, don't read. Also includes how Stefan and Caroline found out Damon and Alaric are together. WRITTEN FOR THE WEEKLY THEME WORD CHALLENGE.

AN/ Here's the second part. Enjoy!

/

* * *

(still a flashback)

…They drank first two shots in silence, then Damon spoke.

"I'm so tired and sick of always being the second best. What ever I do, it's never good enough. Not to my father, not to Stefan, Katherine, Elena… My father always preferred Stefan, you know? Even though I'm the oldest. I don't know why. Maybe because I looked a lot like my mother."

"What was she like?" Alaric asked gently, and he saw a smile forming on Damon's face.

"She was the most beautiful woman I've ever knew. Inside and outside. I have her eyes and hair. You could always know we were related, since I'm almost her image. She was warm, gentle, caring. She as perfect. She taught me how to write, read, even draw.

Although I was just a little boy, she taught me all that. She had spirit. But when father was around, she never show it. She would transform into this emotionless robot. But when we were alone…those were the most beautiful days of my life. Then she got sick. And Stefan was born.

My father was a tyrant. Laughter was not allowed in the house, so when ever my mother and me went for a walk, she would find something funny, and we would laugh until everything hurt. After her death, I was lost. No one cared about me, like I was invisible. Everyone fussed over Stefan. In my teen years, I was a rebel. I did everything I could to make my father angry. Stefan was under his influence, and he always said I was a bad seed. So, no wonder Stefan believed him.

Then Katherine showed up. When I first saw her I thought she was the most beautiful woman, after my mother, of course. She was sweet, kind, she talked to me. I no longer felt alone. Little did I know it was all a lie. She was playing games with both me and Stefan.

I knew what she was, but I didn't care. Then came the night when father found out she was a vampire. I was devastated when she was caught. Father killed us when we tried to save her. But, we both had her blood in our system so… I refused to go through the transition, you know? I would gladly die because without Katherine being the vampire wasn't alluring. But, Saint Stefan had to go and talk to father, and they had a fight. He killed him. Seeing the blood, he lost it. It thrills me it was Stefan who killed our father. His favorite son. I only wish I could see his face.

I was about to die when Stefan returned with a local girl I was friend with. She was already week with all the blood loss, and Stefan practically forced me to feed on her. After my transition, I swore to him the eternity of misery. And then I left.

A decade or two, I had hard time dealing with who I am, who I become, but eventually, I've accepted it. I've learned to control the thirst and cravings, unlike Stefan. He thinks that if he drinks animal blood, he isn't the monster. The other difference between him and me is that I see things and the world the way they are, and he sees them through his pink glasses."

"Do you still love Katherine?" Alaric asked, after Damon finished. He was touched by the story, and he agreed with what Damon said about him and Stefan.

"God, no! I hate the bitch!" Damon growled. "After learning she was alive all these years, and that it would always be Stefan for her, she is good as dead for me."

"And Elena?" He didn't know why, but he was afraid of that answer.

Damon thought about that for a long moment, and Alaric waited. He had to look deep inside himself. He was always honest, and he wouldn't start with lies now.

"I don't think so. I like the idea of her. But, I'm not in love with her. She is the only one who can see me. Not the vampire, the monster. Me! I've done so many bad things, I've killed her brother, and she still sees the good in me. Wow. I kinda feel relieved now. This soul searching…I haven't done that for a long, long time. Thank you, Ric." Damon said, looking at the teacher.

"You're welcome. But, you are wrong."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Elena isn't the only one who can see you. I'm here too. I'm your friend. I see good in you. And now, after hearing what you went through, I understand you better. If you ever need someone to listen, I'll be here for you."

Damon had tears in his eyes hearing what Alaric said. He couldn't believe that he found such a good friend in someone who, few months ago, wanted to kill him. He couldn't find the words, so he just nodded.

Alaric seemed to know Damon was feeling overwhelmed by everything, so he left him alone with his thoughts. They sat in the silence, each deep in their thoughts, when somehow, both leaned to grab the second bottle on the table. It was as they were synchronized. Their eyes met. Everything around them vanished. Who moved first, neither knew. Their tongues mingled together, and Alaric was certain he could hear fireworks in his head. Needing the air, he broke the kiss.

"I would say I'm sorry, but strangely I'm not." Damon said, shocked over what happened. Never in his whole life had he kissed a man or felt like this.

"Truth is, neither am I." Alaric confessed, blushing.

"Do we need to talk about it?" Damon asked. "If you want to forget and act that never happen, we could do that."

"No. I don't want to forget. But, I don't want to talk either. It was my first kiss with a man, and I'm afraid if we start and analyze it, it will lose it's charm. And it was a really good kiss."

"I'm not Stefan who would, I assure you, analyze the kiss for a week." Damon said, trying to ease the tension. It worked because he saw Alaric's lips twitch. "It was my first kiss with a man, too."

"Really?" Alaric asked, surprised. "I thought, being a vampire for so long, you would try everything."

"Well, no. I never felt the need. Until now." Damon confessed, then added, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I better leave. You look tired. School tomorrow, remember? Thank you for everything. I really mean that."

"You don't have to go. You can sleep here." Alaric said quickly. Truth was, he didn't want to be alone.

"Oh?" Damon raised his eyebrow in his cocky way. "Do I have to worry for my virtue?"

Alaric's only response was roll of his eyes as he walked toward his bedroom.

"Coming?" He asked, already inside his bed.

Damon entered the bedroom and his eyes widened in amazement. The bed was enormous, even bigger than his. Quickly, he took off his clothes, leaving only boxers on, and climbed into bed.

"Thank you." Damon said and closed his eyes.

"Anytime." Alaric said back and drifted to sleep.

/

Damon woke up and felt warm breath on his chest, and a hand over his abdomen. At first, he didn't knew where he was, but then everything came back. He smirked at the, still sleeping Ric. Looks like he couldn't stay on his side of the bed. Well, looking closely, neither could he. They were both in the middle of the bed, tangled together.

He thought about the kiss they shared. For the first time he was confused. _'What did it meant? Why did he felt happiness when their lips met? Why he wanted more? Was he gay and didn't know it? How could he be? He loved women, he enjoyed having sex with them. What would sex with Ric look like?'_ He suddenly thought, and the images he once saw on TV, popped into his mind. He found himself going hard. _'But, he never felt anything like this before, so it must've been because of Alaric.'_

"Would you please stop thinking? Your head is about to explode." Alaric said, and Damon returned to reality.

Looking down, he saw Alaric's bright hazel eyes watching him. He apparently moved his hand and placed it underneath his chin, however he was still close, almost on top of him. How he didn't felt him move was a mystery to Damon. Obviously he was way deep in his thoughts.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked, pointing at Alaric's position.

"Way, yes. Thank you. I'm very comfortable. You make a good cushion." Alaric smirked.

Damon's eyes widened. He didn't expect jokes and funny banters. He thought it would be awkward, but once again, he was surprised. Maybe he should get used to that.

"You know, I've just learned something new about you." Alaric said slyly. "You're very broody in the morning. Are you picking on Stefan's habits or you're getting old?"

"First of all, I'm not old!" Damon huffed, recovering from another shock, pointing at his body. "As you can see. And second of all, I was not brooding, I was…"

"Brooding!" Alaric interrupted him, grinning.

"Am not!" Damon argued.

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"What are you, ten now? First grandpa, now a child. I would suggest therapy, but…"

"How come you are not confused like I am?" Damon asked, ignoring the banter. "I mean, we kissed, and as far as I know, neither of us is gay. So, why aren't you freaking out?"

Alaric saw that this situation was very hard to Damon who didn't like being confused and not knowing where he stands.

"I was confused at first. And I did thought it through. Sometimes things just happen. And that kiss felt right. Life is too short to dwell on things. Question is, where to go from here? I say, go with the flow. We could explore this new… whatever it is, or we could forget it ever happened."

"So, what do you want to do? Explore or forget?" Damon asked.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Fine. We'll explore. But, if you ever feel uncomfortable, let me know, and we'll stop. No hard feelings."

"If anything, we were always honest with each other. I doubt that will change." Alaric said.

"Do you want us to be a secret or…?" Damon suddenly asked.

"So, there is an us then?" Alaric grinned. "Yes. For now, it's best to keep it a secret. Now, enough brooding for one morning!" He said, then smirked. "I've got a nickname for you! Broody Damon! Broodmon!""

"You will eat those words, Ric! I'm not broody!" Damon warned playfully.

"Oh, and what will you do? Brood some more?" Alaric teased, then gasped when he found himself flipped, so now he was below smirking vampire.

"No. I will do this!" Damon said, and planted his lips on Alaric's.

He meant it to be just a quick kiss, but as soon their lips met, everything but them stop existing. It was better then last night. He felt Ric's hard dick alongside his own, and he moved, rubbing them together. The boxers they were wearing were in the way, but he didn't want to remove them without Ric's consent. He heard Ric's moans and increased the rubbing.

Suddenly, he felt Ric's hand on his dick, and it was his turn to moan and his eyes flew open. He could see the need and lust in Ric's eyes, it mirrored his own. Second later, both were naked, and the covers somewhere on the floor.

Ric continued his strokes alongside Damon's hard dick, and moaned when the vampire grabbed his, matching the strokes rhythm. They didn't lasted long, and soon they emptied their seamen al over themselves.

"That was amazing." Damon said after a minute. "I've never felt like this before."

"I agree. I'm gonna take a shower." Alaric said, getting up. When he looked back over his shoulder, Damon was still lying on his bed, and he liked that picture. He grinned wickedly at the vampire. "Coming?"

Damon smiled, and jumped from the bed. He had no problem being naked, apparently neither did Alaric, and he felt his dick hardening again.

"I thought you'll never ask."

Their lovemaking continued under the shower, and two hours later, they finally decided to stop since it was almost time for Alaric to go to work.

Everything on the outside remained the same after that night. No one knew Damon was spending the nights at Alaric's place after their, usual, three shots at the Grill.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Alaric plopped down on his bed and sighed heavily. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he noticed it was near midnight. He was exhausted. _'Where did the hours flew?'_ He wondered. It was almost nine when he left the school grounds, then he went to check on the Gilbert kids, and then Jeremy asked for a help with his assignment. He didn't even had the strength to get up and change into his pajamas. Soon, he heard two knocks on the door, and a second later, Damon entered.

"You look like crap." Damon said from the door.

"Why thank you. You say the nicest things." Alaric rolled his eyes.

"I say it like I see it." Was the only answer he got before the vampire stretched alongside him.

"I feel like crap." The teacher mumbled.

"I know. I've been watching you all day."

"That's not creepy at all." Alaric mocked.

"You know what you need?" Damon asked, ignoring the teacher's last sentence.

Alaric exhaled tiredly. "Damon, I'm not in the mood for sex right now. I'm tired. All I want is few hours of peaceful sleep."

"Why do you always assume I have sex in mind?" Damon raised his eyebrows and looked at his lover.

"Because that is usually the case with you."

"Well, I can't help if I'm a sex god!" Damon smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"And modest too." Alaric smirked.

"Judging by your moans last night I rocked your world! I don't have to be modest when I'm right." Damon replied.

Alaric didn't want to admit this to the, already overcocky vampire, but he was right. Their sex was mind-blowing. Especially last night. They were fucking al night, and that was why he was so tired today. Thank God tomorrow was Saturday and he didn't have to work.

Damon, seeing Alaric wasn't going to answer to his bait, continued.

"Where were we? Ah yes, that thing you need. Just leave everything to me and you'll see I'm always right." Then he leaned over and kissed his lover. Second later, he smirked cockily. "Although, even if you're claiming to be tired, seems like little Ricky has other plans."

Alaric glanced down and saw Damon was right. Seemed that all this talk about sex or simply Damon's presence made him hard. How would he sleep now at all he didn't know. However, he was also too tired for sex.

"Would you like me to take care of that for you?" Damon asked.

Before thinking, Alaric answered positive kissing the vampire back. Damon laughed and said.

"You just stay there. Let me take care of you."

Moment later Alaric was shirtless and Damon was on top, straddling him, leaving a trail of kisses from Ric's mouth, then down his neck, until he reached his first stop. Ric's nipples. Damon knew very well what his lover wanted and where his soft spots were. Twirling his tongue over his nipples, he listened his lover's moans and hard breathing. He wanted this only to be for Alaric. Few minutes later, after he was satisfied and sure Alaric was flying high, he continued his path toward one waiting and hard member. Slowly, Damon unzipped Alaric's pants, and pushed them all the way down, until they finally landed somewhere on the floor.

Alaric watched as Damon positioned himself between his legs. He moaned Damon's name when the vampire started stroking him. He was deliberately killing him with his lazy strokes, he was sure of that. But he loved it in the same time. Every time he thought he would explode, Damon would slow down, and he was already panting hard. Then he felt Damon's mouth on his dick and a tongue circling around. He didn't even realized he was gripping the sheet, he was focused only on that wicked mouth and tongue.

Damon enjoyed hearing his name from Alaric's lips and he quickened his sucking, in the same time squeezing Ric's balls. Few times he changed the rhythm, from fast to slow, only to prolong the torture. His lover was near his orgasm and soon he felt warm liquid in his mouth, however he wasn't finished. He knew there was one more orgasm ahead. Swallowing the whole length of Ric's dick, he sucked more and faster, and there it was. Alaric screamed Damon's name as he, once more, emptied himself in his throat. Since he vas a vampire, Damon had no gag reflex and he sucked him dry.

Long moments later, Alaric was finally able to breathe normally. His voice was back too. He snuggled alongside Damon, lifted his head and looked the vampire in the eyes. The smug expression was still on his face, as he knew it would be. The vampire was very proud of himself.

"I love you." Alaric said, and he could see the surprise and something else flash in the vampire's blue eyes. He didn't expected Damon's reply, but, once again, the vampire managed to surprise him saying the four little words that warmed his heart.

"I love you too."

That was the first time they said those words to each other and Alaric could see Damon meant them. Damon got up, took of his clothes, then lied back down, near his lover.

"Sleep now. And tomorrow I'll have that surprise ready for you." Damon said softly before kissing the teacher one more time.

/

Alaric woke up strangely relaxed. Then he remembered what happened few hours earlier. First, there was that mind-blowing blowjob Damon gave him, then there was those _'I love you's'_, and then, there was something about a surprise. '_Speaking of, where was that vampire?'_ Alaric thought looking around the room, when his eyes landed on the clock. Noon? He slept through the day! Apparently, he was more tired than he thought.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Damon yelled from the kitchen, obviously hearing him waking up.

'_So there he was.'_ Alaric thought and got up from the bed. He took a quick shower and got dressed. When he entered the kitchen, he almost took a step back. Damon was standing near the fridge with a blood bag. But that wasn't surprising. No, the surprise was what the vampire was wearing. Over his usual black pants and a t-shirt was an apron with the sign _**'Kiss The Chef'. **_Damon looked so domestic Alaric laughed at the site of him. Damon smirked and pointed at the sign. Alaric walked toward him, and kissed him on the lips. Their tongues mingled, and he could taste the Bourbon and the blood vampire was drinking. However, that stopped bothering him a long time ago. In fact, during their lovemaking, Damon allowed him a bite. In addition, one or two times, when he got hurt while fighting other vampires, he drank Damon's blood to heal. He loved drinking his blood. But he would never admit that aloud. However, Damon never bite him. Nor he ever asked.

"Lunch is ready. Or, in your case, breakfast." Damon spoke, after their morning kiss.

It was then Alaric noticed a table set for two with French toast, bacon and eggs, and coffee.

"And my surprise is in the fridge, so that's off limits for you!" Damon warned, sitting.

"So, my surprise is food?" Alaric asked, rising his eyebrows.

"Something to die for, I assure you. Oh, and tonight, I'm taking you out to this new Italian place. The food there is delicious. I already made reservations."

"I can see you had a busy morning. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed the sleep. And you're adorable when you're sleeping." Damon answered, and Alaric blushed, refraining from any comment.

/

Damon had indeed had a busy morning. As he didn't need that much of sleep, he was up at early morning. He loved watching his lover sleep. And for the first time, in his whole life he felt happy and complete. Ric loved him, and he loved Ric. He knew now, that whatever he felt for Katherine or Elena, was nothing what he was feeling now. Nobody but Stefan and Caroline knew about them, even though their relationship started months ago. He remembered the day Stefan and Caroline found out.

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBACK

The Boarding House was empty when they entered, and they went straight to Damon's room. Since Stefan told him he would be out all day with Elena, he decided it was time for a change of scenery. He was always in Alaric's apartment, and he missed his bed. His cozy, king size bed, and Alaric agreed when he asked his opinion. The thing what he loved about Ric was, he had a strong libido like him. He had great stamina. And, he was horny as he was. They matched perfectly.

After hours and hours playing and fucking in his bed, Damon decided to go down for a bottle of Bourbon, and since the house supposed to be empty, he didn't bothered putting any clothes on him. He was half on his way down when suddenly he found himself pinned to the wall. It was so sudden and unexpected, he didn't even heard Ric's heartbeat.

"Oh, you like it rough today?" Damon moaned through the kisses. "I like it too."

Then he flipped them so now Ric was the one pinned to the wall, legs spreaded in the air, and Damon pushed his dick inside him.

"Oh God! Damon! Yes! Fuck me!" Ric moaned. Then something caught his eye. "Stefan!".

"Excuse me? How can you say my brother's name when I'm fucking you?" Damon asked angrily.

"No, you idiot! Stefan!" Alaric said, pointing at the shocked vampire on the stairs below them.

"Hey, I took three blood bags. Hope Damon won't mind." Caroline appeared, then seeing the scene before her, squealed. "Oh my God! I didn't see anything!" And quickly covered her eyes with her hand.

"Busted!" Damon mumbled, and Alaric hit him on the shoulder.

Stefan turned, and without a word went to the den with Caroline, who was still covering her eyes. However, Damon knew Stefan wanted an explanation, so he sighed.

"Come. Let's get dressed and face the music."

Ten minutes later, all four of them were sitting in the den. Awkward silence surrounded them until Stefan asked.

"Would you tell me what the hell are you doing, Damon?"

"I think that was pretty obvious, brother. I don't think I have to explain the concept of sex to you, or do I?" Damon smirked, and he could see Ric rolling his eyes.

Caroline giggled, despite the shock she was in, after seeing Damon and Alaric in action. She wondered when did that happened. As far as she knew, Damon was in love with Elena. Even though, she saw them only in one second before she covered her eyes, that image will be stuck in her mind forever.

"Damon?" Stefan warned. "Do you have to fuck the whole town? What, the female population wasn't enough?"

"My sex life is not your concern, brother." Damon said angrily, glaring at his brother. His mood was changing, and suddenly he felt Ric's hand squeezing his. Somehow, that calmed him a bit.

"Did you compelled him? Is that it? Or you're jus using him as a human blood bag? Because I don't understand…"

"I don't need to compel people to have sex with them!" Damon answered, his anger showing as he stood up. All good mood he had was now gone. _'How dare he even suggest…?_' He thought.

"Enough!" Alaric yelled. "HE is standing right here, Stefan! And no, Damon didn't compelled me! I'm on vervain! And he never bite me! And even if he could, he wouldn't do that! Damon and I are together, have been for months now. You can accept that or not, I don't give a damn! But, if you ever again say Damon compelled me or something against us, I will put the stake through your heart! Got it?" He said, standing up angrily, and Stefan was taken aback.

He wasn't the only one. Caroline was in shock, as well as Damon. Never in his life had someone took a stand for him.

"But, what about Elena? I thought…" Stefan asked confused.

"I've told you I moved on. It's not my problem you don't listen." Damon answered, shrugging his shoulders. "And we would appreciate this staying here. Not because we're ashamed or something like that, but because I don't want Ric being judged, or in danger. Got it, Barbie?"

"I won't say a thing. I promise." Caroline said, making a motion with her hand, as she was zipping her mouth.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're heading to my room to finish what we've started. Oh, and we'll need this." Damon said, taking the bottle of Bourbon he came for. "Oh, and Barbie? Take all the blood you need. I'm feeling generous today." He yelled from upstairs.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

After watching Alaric sleep, he remembered his surprise, and got up from the bed. He knew, Ric would love it, after all, it was his best creation. For decades, he was improving that chocolate cake, every time adding something different, until it was pure perfection. When ever he was down, that cake always lifted his spirit. No one knew, but he had a sweet tooth.

So, he took a quick shower and went to the store. The local store didn't have the secret ingredient he needed and he went to the Boarding House. Just as he was about to leave back to Alaric's place, he heard Stefan's voice behind him.

"Damon? Where are you going? You just got here."

"To Ric's. I just needed something from here."

"Listen Damon, I know we haven't really talked since…"

"Yes, well, I've been busy and avoiding you."

" I figured. Listen, I want to apologize. I shouldn't assume you've done something to Alaric. That was wrong of me, and I'm deeply sorry. And, I will also apologize to Alaric."

Damon eyed his brother suspiciously, but all he could see was sincerity in his eyes. So he caved. Truth was, he was tired of fighting.

"Apology accepted."

"Do you love him?" Stefan asked. "Is this for a long term ?"

"Yes. And I hope so. And he loves me back."

Stefan saw emotions in Damon's eyes when he mentioned Alaric.

"Then I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy too." Damon said. "For the first time, I feel whole. It's like I'm a different man, you know."

"Love changes you." Stefan agreed, then asked. "Will you turn him?"

"It will be his decision. I won't force him."

Stefan eyed his brother and he could see how much he changed in the last past months. After learning Damon and Alaric are together, he spent two days thinking and remembering things. Damon still protected Elena, but he lowered his flirting. He was constantly out of Boarding House, and he assumed he was doing what Damon does best. Causing trouble. But the truth was, he was with Alaric. He was also calmed now, not reckless like before. That was also Alaric's influence. Maybe now, when they weren't fighting for the same woman, they could start repairing their relationship. He missed his brother.

"Do you want to see what I bought?" Damon asked, a trace of laughter in his voice.

"Sure." Stefan answered, and when Damon showed him the **'Kiss The Chef'** apron, he laughed. "Don't tell me you're gonna wear it?" He asked, still laughing hard.

"Why else would I buy it?" Damon asked, confused.

"It's just…I can't imagine you wearing that!"

"Well, little brother, that shows how little you know me." Damon smirked, and in next second, he was wearing the apron. "What do you think?"

"You look…" Stefan tried to find the right word. "…domestic."

"I was aiming for irrrressistible, but beggars can't be choosers!" Damon replied.

"Have a great day, Damon!"

"Oh, I will! You too, baby brother!" Damon said and drove away.

He could see in his rearview mirror Stefan was still laughing, and he smiled. He felt warmth around his dead heart. _'Love really changes you.'_ He thought. He was happy. He'd finally found love, and he was getting his brother back.

When he got to Ric's place, he could still hear his steady breathing and he knew Ric was still sleeping. That worked fine for him. He started working on his surprise, and two hours later, he was done.

Glancing at the watch on his hand, he noticed it was already past eleven. He decided he would also make a breakfast for the two of them. He was just finishing when he heard his lover waking up.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" He yelled from the kitchen.

He could hear Ric getting up, taking a shower, getting dressed, and fifteen minutes later, he was standing in the kitchen doorway, laughing. He loved the sound of Ric's laughter. Lately, that rarely happened with all the drama around them, and he decided he would do anything to hear that sound more often. He pointed at the apron, smirking, and three steps later, Ric planted his lips on his. Their tongues mingled, and, as usual, things started heating up.

"Lunch is ready. Or, in your case, breakfast." Damon said after their heavy making out. "And my surprise is in the fridge, so that's off limits for you." He added in warning.

"So, my surprise is food?" Ric asked.

"Something to die for, I assure you! Oh, and tonight I'm taking you out to this new Italian place. The food there is delicious! I already made reservations."

"I can see you had a busy morning. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed the sleep. And you're adorable when you're sleeping." He answered and smiled, seeing his lover blush.

/

They were sitting comfortably on Ric's sofa, just enjoying the peace and quiet, when Damon got up.

"Ok. It's time for your surprise. Close your eyes."

"Damon." Alaric sighed. "Really?"

"Yes. Close your eyes and no peeking."

"Fine." Alaric grumbled and did what he was told.

"Ta-da!" Damon said and Alaric opened his eyes.

In front of him was the most beautiful chocolate cake he'd ever seen. It had three layers. Milk chocolate on the bottom, white in the middle and dark, black chocolate above. With strawberries and cream on top. Professionally decorated. Damon cut him a slice, and after only one bite, he thought he died and went to heaven. Three type of chocolate, perfectly balanced, melted in his mouth. And add to that strawberries and cream...

"Oh my god! This is absolutely amazing." Ric said, looking at the vampire.

"So, I guess you like it then?" Damon asked, visibly pleased with himself. He tried one slice himself, and it was better then the last time he made it.

"Like it? No! I absofreakin' love it!" Alaric said. "This is the best chocolate cake I've ever tried in my entire life! The chocolate is practically melting in my mouth. How..."

"Years and years of practice. It's the best medicine when you're feeling blue.

"I'll say." Alaric agreed. Savoring the taste in his mouth, he thought about what Damon just said. And grinned wickedly. "I know your weakness."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked, confused.

"You have a sweet tooth." Alaric singed, watching the vampire open and then close his mouth in shock.

"Don't you dare tell that to anyone." The vampire warned playfully.

"I wouldn't dream of it. It's kinda nice being the only one that knows something about you. Call it a blackmail material." Ric laughed.

"What do you want?" Damon asked, pretending to be angry, but Ric knew he was just playing a role.

"One more slice." He said after thinking. "For now." He added wickedly.

They took one more slice each, and then Damon put the rest of the cake in the fridge. He returned to his lover who was still on a sugar cloud.

"You have a little..." Ric said pointing at the corner of his mouth, and when Damon lifted his hand to wipe it off, Alaric stopped him. "No, let me."

Alaric leaned, and with his tongue licked Damon's lips. Soon, they started kissing. However, just the kissing wasn't enough. His hands traveled underneath Damon's shirt, and moment later, it hit the floor. He heard Damon's groans when he started nibbling his neck and got this wicked idea.

Damon's eyes flew open when he felt his lover's teeth sunk into his flesh, drawing blood, and moaned Alaric's name in ecstasy. That never happened before between them. There was strictly no biting rule, but in this moment, he couldn't care less. Ric's hand stroked his hard dick, and when Ric took another bite, he exploded, screaming his name.

Their game started again when he flipped them, so now Alaric was underneath him and his hand was now stroking Ric's dick.

"Bite me, Damon." Ric moaned, and he froze.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking into his lover's eyes, searching for any indication that he didn't meant it.

"Yes. I want you to bite me."

After a short contemplating, he agreed. "Ok. If you're sure."

"I'm sure. Do it."

It was true, he wanted it for awhile now. But he didn't know how to ask. And now, when he tasted Damon's blood, he was positive. He never thought Damon, who was a vampire, would second-guess his decision. And that made him love Damon even more. He always put his needs over his own.

Damon sunk his teeth in Alaric's neck very gently, and he could swore it was the best blood he'd ever tasted. He made sure he didn't take too much, and when he was done, he closed the wounds. He could sense Ric was close to his orgasm so he speed up the strokes. Moment later, both of them exploded.

"What did you named the cake?" Alaric asked, after calming down his breathing.

"A Chocolate Kiss." Damon answered, smirking at his lover.

"Fitting." Alaric grinned.

/

Returning home after an amazing dinner and a walk down the shore, they snuggled together in Alaric's big bed.

"I had a great time today." Alaric whispered.

"Me too." Damon agreed, then asked. "What would you want for breakfast tomorrow?"

"A Chocolate Kiss." Ric answered, and Damon laughed.

"I thought so. When I'm good, I'm good."

"And your ego is enormous."

"But you love me anyway." Damon supplied.

"Yes, I do. I love you."

"I love you too." Damon whispered, kissing his lover, before drifting to sleep.

* * *

**AN/** This was supposed to be a small one-shot, but since this is my response to a ONE HOUR challenge, I hade to make it a two-part, because the words just flew. I just loooooooove writing for this pairing, and I always have great time envisioning their scenes together.

I hope you'll like it, so please leave a thought or two.

Until next story!


End file.
